Moments with Heavy
Moments with Heavy (abreviated to MWH) is an American viral web series started by kitty0706 in April 2009. It stars the titular protagonist Blue Heavy as he gets in a series of surreal adventures from ordinary things. It varies from simple things like recorded phone messages to wild life-defying adventures. To date, Heavy Takes His Driving Test is the most viral episode at 3.5 million views, and is also the channel's second-most viewed video of all time. The longest episode made clocks in at almost 15 minutes. The series began with the episode Jack Johnson Says Hi! The series (despite being based about Team Fortress) was created in Garry's Mod, a 2004 sandbox physics game. It is just one of kitty0706's many series, next to Elliot Goes to School. Episodes * "Jack Johnson says Hi!" * Heavy Orders an Xbox 360 * Heavy Goes Bowling * Heavy Takes His Driving Test * Heavy Has His Christmas Feast * The Quest for the Ultimate Sandwich * Heavy's Retarded Holiday * French Toast Main cast Blue Heavy is a Russian towering hulk of a man that has an irrational obsession with guns, with the ability to mow down most opponents in seconds. He is the most prone to get into adventures, as he is the main character. He also enjoys Sandviches and is a very talented bowler. Recurring cast Medic is also a recurring character, a German of medicine with a tenuous adherence to medical ethics, and is nonetheless the primary healing class of the team. Although the Medic does not possess the greatest arsenal for direct combat, he can typically still be found near the front-lines, healing wounded teammates while trying to stay out of trouble. He also has his medical adherence in the series, with a phrase of "Prepare for your examination..." Spy is one of the most rare to appear in the series, but he is a French and a fan of sharp suits and even sharper knives who relies on stealth and trickery to aid the team. Using his unique array of cloaking watches, he can render himself invisible or even fake his own death, leaving unaware opponents off-guard. He is whatsoever a semi-antagonist. Scout is a Massachusett with penchant for baseball, grievous bodily harm and running. His speed and ability to double jump will leave slower opponents struggling to keep up. In the series, he is not only a wildly skilled bowler, but he is also good as a biker. Demoman is one of the neutral characters, hailing from the Scottish Highlands, one of the more versatile members of the team. Though his weapons lack pinpoint long-range accuracy, the Demoman is a powerful if unpredictable asset, and can hold his own in just about any situation. He is a master of explosives, excelling at indirect and mid-range combat. He is not much of a recurring character in the series. The entire RED team serves as the antagonist of several episodes. Also see Recurring L4D characters Trivia * Out of all of Kitty0706's series, MWH has the most episodes to date, not counting Garry's Mod Movies. Category:Series